Analysis of biological samples from a subject may be important for health-related diagnosing, monitoring, or treating of the subject. A variety of methods are known for the analysis of biological samples. However, in order to provide better diagnosis, health monitoring, or medical treatment of subjects, it is desirable to also have a high quality sample or at least a minimum quality sample collected from the subject for analysis.